Bartz Klauser/Other appearances
Series appearances Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Bartz is not seen, but Gilgamesh mentions his name after his defeat, and the party ponders who or what is Bartz. Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals Two it occurs two hundred years after the party saved Planet R from Exdeath, Bartz (along with Lenna, Galuf, Krile, Faris, Cid, and Mid) appears at the end. One of the OVA's protagonists, Linaly, is said to be Bartz's descendant. Final Fantasy VIII In the Japanese version, Gilgamesh's line, "Huh? Was it you...?" when he appears is "「ん？　オマエなのか・・・・？　バ・・・・？」" ("Huh? Was it you...? Ba...?"). The "Ba...?" in the end could mean he was talking about Bartz , though he does not appear in the game. It is possible that Gilgamesh, at first glance, thought Squall Leonhart was Bartz due to their somewhat similar appearances. Final Fantasy XIV The Wind-up Bartz minion is based on his original freelancer sprite along with Boco. Bartz appears as a legendary (5★) Triple Triad card. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Bartz appears as a Warrior of Cosmos and stands as the hero representing Final Fantasy V, opposing Exdeath. As a roaming adventurer traveling with Zidane, the two compete over finding a Crystal, but Bartz is captured and spends much of his storyline spying on Chaos's forces as he attempts to find his way back to Zidane. Bartz is pursued by his nemesis Exdeath, who acts with Kuja to trick him into endangering Zidane. His alternate outfit is based on his conceptual artwork by Yoshitaka Amano, giving him white hair and a black, red and white outfit. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Bartz is confronted by Gilgamesh who has wandered into World B by chance while traveling between worlds. Wishing to have their promised rematch Gilgamesh does not realize Bartz cannot remember him, but Bartz accepts the challenge anyway. Bartz emerges victorious, and Gilgamesh fades back into the Void. Bartz later accompanies Zidane and Squall to meet with Kuja, who is planning to betray Chaos, but the three are forced to fight him when Kuja is caught by the other Warriors of Chaos and attacks the three to save face. Bartz is incapacitated by Kain as part of the latter's plan to save his comrades from the manikins. Bartz's third outfit is based on his Freelancer appearance, giving him a plain blue tunic with white leggings and sleeves and green boots. As a bonus downloadable fourth outfit, Bartz takes on his Dancer appearance, wearing black pants with a green sash and a red shirt opened down the front to expose his chest. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Bartz is a playable character and a representative of Final Fantasy V. His moveset is again revamped but instead of mimicking the other warriors he has a new moveset with a new set of weapons and original moves. He is classed as a Specialist-type character, and his play style revolves around mastering a job that he uses to increase proficiency; once an attack is "Mastered", he gets a temporary buff that affects the job attack he used. By mastering all job attacks, he gets a variety of buffs. His EX Skill, Good-Luck Charm, enhances the attack potency, defense, and movement speed for each mastered job, and make remaining jobs easier to master. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Bartz appears as a playable character. He can be obtained in Chapter 3 and joins the side of Materia in the cutscene "From Dimensions Beyond". He can equip Sword-type weapons. His ablity "Doublehand" allows him to be Masters when used three times increasing his BRV damage, whereas "Magic Missile" lowers target’s current BRV by 1/4 with an added follow up 1-hit Melee attack. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Bartz appears as a default playable character, based on his Dissidia Final Fantasy appearance. Being among the faster characters, Bartz abilities prioritize on stamina and field stages. His Limit is weaker to due to his lower Strength, but can be boosted utilizing Earth Blues, which increases his Luck in battle stages. Overall, he's a good character for both music sequences. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Bartz is a default playable character. If the player did not select him among their party of four, he can later be unlocked by collecting Red Crystal Shards. Bartz loses several treasure boosting skills in favor of increasing the parties luck and stamina in field stages. The player can choose to boost his already solid agility, focus on restoring the team's HP, or place emphasis on supporting the Chocobo during Feature Drive. A downside is that his limit is weakened due to losing out on his ability to boost his own Luck, but otherwise, Bartz is a jack-off-all-trades hero in Field Music Sequences. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Bartz is one of the 28 default playable characters. His Limit, Master Mime, deals damage to boss-type enemies in direct proportion to Strength and Magic. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Bartz appears as a playable character. PFF Bartz Illust.png|Portrait. PFF_Bartz_Klauser.png|Portrait. PFF Bartz DFF Illust.png|Portrait DFF. PFF Santa Bartz Illust.png|Santa portrait. PFF Bartz.png|Sprite. PFF Bartz DFF.png|Sprite DFF. PFF Santa Bartz.png|Santa sprite. PFF Cosmos Bartz.png|Cosmos Bartz sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Bartz is an ally and a summonable Legend. He is depicted in his default Final Fantasy V and default Dissidia outfits. ;Portraits Bartz_Brigade_Portrait.gif|Icon. Bartz Brigade.png|''Dissidia'' Bartz. ;Ability Cards FFAB Almagest - Bartz SR.png|Almagest (SR). FFAB Doublehand - Bartz SR.png|Doublehand (SR). FFAB Jump - Bartz SR.png|Jump (SR). FFAB Poison Breath - Bartz SR.png|Poison Breath (SR). FFAB Sonic Boom - Bartz SR.png|Sonic Boom (SR). FFAB Spark Burst - Bartz SR.png|Spark Burst (SR). FFAB Sword Dance - Bartz SR.png|Sword Dance (SR). FFAB Almagest - Bartz SR+.png|Almagest (SR+). FFAB Doublehand - Bartz SR+.png|Doublehand (SR+). FFAB Jump - Bartz SR+.png|Jump (SR+). FFAB Poison Breath - Bartz SR+.png|Poison Breath (SR+). FFAB Sonic Boom - Bartz SR+.png|Sonic Boom (SR+). FFAB Spark Burst - Bartz SR+.png|Spark Burst (SR+). FFAB Sword Dance - Bartz SR+.png|Sword Dance (SR+). FFAB Blizzaga Blade - Bartz SSR.png|Blizzaga Blade (SSR). FFAB Chocobo Kick - Bartz SSR.png|Chocobo Kick (SSR). FFAB Dragon Breath - Bartz SSR.png|Dragon Breath (SSR). FFAB Fat Chocobo - Bartz SSR.png|Fat Chocobo (SSR). FFAB Flare - Bartz SSR.png|Flare (SSR). FFAB Holy Breath - Bartz SSR.png|Holy Breath (SSR). FFAB Rush Impact - Bartz SSR.png|Rush Impact (SSR). FFAB Blizzaga Blade - Bartz SSR+.png|Blizzaga Blade (SSR+). FFAB Chocobo Kick - Bartz SSR+.png|Chocobo Kick (SSR+). FFAB Dragon Breath - Bartz SSR+.png|Dragon Breath (SSR+). FFAB Fat Chocobo - Bartz SSR+.png|Fat Chocobo (SSR+). FFAB Flare - Bartz SSR+.png|Flare (SSR+). FFAB Holy Breath - Bartz SSR+.png|Holy Breath (SSR+). FFAB Rush Impact - Bartz SSR+.png|Rush Impact (SSR+). FFAB Bladeblitz - Bartz UR.png|Bladeblitz (UR). FFAB Ragnarok Blade - Bartz UR.png|Ragnarok Blade (UR). FFAB Spellblade-Dual Wield-Rapid Fire - Bartz UR.png|Spellblade-Dual Wield-Rapid Fire (UR). FFAB Bladeblitz - Bartz UR+.png|Bladeblitz (UR+). FFAB Flare - Bartz UR+.png|Flare (UR+). ;Legend Cards Goblin Punch Brigade.png|Bartz I (SR). Chocobo Kick Bartz.gif|Bartz II (SR). Brigade Bartz IV.png|Bartz IV (SR). FFAB Dark Burst - Bartz Legend SR.png|Dark Burst (SR). FFAB Hazard Raid - Bartz Legend SR.png|Hazard Raid (SR). FFAB Reel Impulse - Bartz Legend SR.png|Reel Impulse (SR). FFAB Starfall - Bartz Legend SR.png|Starfall (SR). FFAB Dark Burst - Bartz Legend SR+.png|Dark Burst (SR+). FFAB Hazard Raid - Bartz Legend SR+.png|Hazard Raid (SR+). FFAB Reel Impulse - Bartz Legend SR+.png|Reel Impulse (SR+). FFAB Starfall - Bartz Legend SR+.png|Starfall (SR+). FFAB Chaos Cannon - Bartz Legend SSR.png|Chaos Cannon (SSR). FFAB Dragon Burst - Bartz Legend SSR.png|Dragon Burst (SSR). FFAB Fat Chocobo - Bartz Legend SSR.png|Fat Chocobo (SSR). FFAB Flare - Bartz Legend SSR.png|Flare (SSR). FFAB Flood - Bartz Legend SSR.png|Flood (SSR). FFAB Goblin Punch - Bartz Legend SSR.png|Goblin Punch (SSR). FFAB Jump - Bartz Legend SSR.png|Jump (SSR). FFAB Rush Impact - Bartz Legend SSR.png|Rush Impact (SSR). FFAB Storm Shot - Bartz Legend SSR.png|Storm Shot (SSR). FFAB Chaos Cannon - Bartz Legend SSR+.png|Chaos Cannon (SSR+). FFAB Dragon Burst - Bartz Legend SSR+.png|Dragon Burst (SSR+). FFAB Fat Chocobo - Bartz Legend SSR+.png|Fat Chocobo (SSR+). FFAB Flare - Bartz Legend SSR+.png|Flare (SSR+). FFAB Flood - Bartz Legend SSR+.png|Flood (SSR+). FFAB Goblin Punch - Bartz Legend SSR+.png|Goblin Punch (SSR+). FFAB Jump - Bartz Legend SSR+.png|Jump (SSR+). FFAB Rush Impact - Bartz Legend SSR+.png|Rush Impact (SSR+). FFAB Storm Shot - Bartz Legend SSR+.png|Storm Shot (SSR+). FFAB Meteor - Bartz Legend UR.png|Meteor (UR). FFAB Ragnarok Blade - Bartz Legend UR.png|Ragnarok Blade (UR). FFAB Sonic Boom - Bartz Legend UR.png|Sonic Boom (UR). FFAB Bladeblitz - Bartz Legend UR+.png|Bladeblitz (UR+). FFAB Meteor FFV Legend UR+.png|Meteor (UR+). FFAB Flare - Bartz Legend UUR.png|Flare (UUR). Final Fantasy Artniks FF5 Bartz SR+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. D012 Bartz Klauser SR L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. (2) DFF Bartz Klauser R L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (3). DFF Bartz Klauser SR+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (4). FF5 Bartz SR+ L Artniks2.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (5). FF5A Samurai N F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (6). Final Fantasy All the Bravest Bartz is an exclusive character available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content. He uses the Master Mime ability during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Bartz is a playable character who could be recruited during the Challenge Event Big Bridge Showdown as the First Time Reward for completing the event's stage Ronka Ruins - Interior on Classic difficulty. He has also appeared in Successors of the Dawn. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Bartz appears as a summonable vision and optional playable character. A 3-6★ Rare Summon, his job is listed as Adventurer, and his role is Physical Damage, although he has some Support abilities as well. He originally could awaken only up to 5★, but received a new form for the Final Fantasy V event The Big Bridge. His Trust Master reward is the passive ability Doublehand, which increases the equipped unit's equipment ATK by 50% and acuracy +25% when single wielding a one-handed weapon. FFBE 137 Bartz.png|No. 137 Bartz (3★). FFBE 138 Bartz.png|No. 138 Bartz (4★). FFBE 139 Bartz.png|No. 139 Bartz (5★). FFBE 368 Bartz.png|No. 368 Bartz (6★). World of Final Fantasy Bartz is a summonable champion. He plays a fairly large role in the story. Throughout the game, he travels steadfastly with his chocobo companion, Boko. The party first encounters him on the Big Bridge, where Gilgamesh has been searching for him. The two encounter each other at various points throughout the game. Bartz and Boko also spend some time working together with Chocolatte. ;Who's Who ;Bartz :CV: Jason Spisak / Soichiro Hoshi :Age in Grymoire: 20 :Notes: Travels with a chocobo / Believes helping strangers is just what you do / Tied by fate to someone not-so-great ;Road Warrior :Wherever the wind blows, there you will find Bartz and his constant companion, Boko. Sometimes treasure hunter, sometimes monster hunter, sometimes champion of justice—whatever Bartz is up to today, you know it'll be for the good of those in need. No matter how difficult the challenge, he'll solve it with style and aplomb before disappearing into the sunset. :Bartz's quest to explore the world isn't mere fancy, but rather the dying wish of his father. ;Carefree :Nothing can contain Bartz's boundless enthusiasm and thirst for adventure. With a sack over his shoulder and a song in his heart, he travels from place to place, a smile on his lips as he faces even the most hopeless of situations. He can even match the ever-exuberant Rikku's excitement levels, and that's no easy feat. :Perhaps Bartz has doubts and worries like anyone else, and never lets them show. Or...maybe he really is just that carefree. But once Bartz decides to involve himself in something, he'll see it through to the end. "Never give up" is his motto, and he never has. ;Gilgamesh and I :Bartz has a stalker he just can't shake, and that stalker's name is Gilgamesh. The Bartz here in Grymoire hasn't the slightest inkling why, but back in their world of origin, they have quite the history. :Although Gilgamesh is extremely irritating, he's not really a villain. In fact, a man who sticks by his creed that doggedly deserves some admiration. Of course, if you asked Bartz if he liked the guy, he'd probably just smile and say, "Absolutely can't stand him!" But here in Grymoire, Bartz and Gilgamesh could end up making a pretty good team. ;First World of Origin: :FINAL FANTASY V WoFF Bartz.png|Bartz. WoFF Bartz SS.png| Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Bartz is depicted in numerous cards. His cards show him in different jobs as well as his Yoshitaka Amano artworks, and Dissidia Final Fantasy artwork and renders. Most of his cards are wind-elemental though some of the job cards have other elements as well. Bartz TCG.png|Trading card showing Bartz's original artwork. Bartz2 TCG.png|Trading card with Bartz's alternate artwork. Bartz3 TCG.png|Trading card with Bartz riding on Boko with Lenna artwork. Bartz TCG (Full).png|Trading card with Bartz and Lenna. Bartz & Faris TCG.png|Trading card with Bartz and Faris. Bartz-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card showing Bartz's Dissidia artwork. 3-042R Bartz.jpg|Trading card showing Bartz's Dissidia render. Bartz PR TCG.png|Trading card showing Bartz's Dissidia render in his "Dancer" outfit based on his original sprite. 3-047 Fallacious Wanderer.jpg|Trading card of Bartz's Manikin, Fallacious Wanderer. Bartz2 PR TCG.png|Trading card of Boko and Bartz from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. BartzBlackMage TCG.png|Trading card (Black Mage). BartzCannoneer TCG.png|Trading card (Cannoneer). 3-038C Dancer Bartz.jpg|Trading card (Dancer). 4-045C.jpg|Trading card (Geomancer). 3-049 Oracle Bartz.jpg|Trading card (Oracle). BartzSamurai TCG.png|Trading card (Samurai). 3-039C Thief Bartz.jpg|Trading card (Thief). BartzRanger TCG.png|Trading card (Ranger). BartzTimeMage TCG.png|Trading card (Time Mage). Triple Triad Bartz appears as an opponent and on Triple Triad cards in the version available via the Final Fantasy Portal App. On Easy he uses the rule Three Open. On Normal he uses Same and Plus. On Hard he uses All Open, Same, Plus and Chaos, and the rare five star cards of himself can be won from him. He uses the trading rule One. 087a Bartz.png|Bartz 094a Thief.png|As a Thief. 100a Bartz.png|Bartz 107a Oracle.png|As an Oracle. 108a FFV Illustration.png|Bartz and Boko. 323x Bartz.png|Bartz from Dissidia Final Fantasy. 569a Bartz&Boko.png|Bartz and Boko from World of Final Fantasy. Guest appearances Puzzle & Dragons Bartz appeared as part of the Final Fantasy collaboration. It event that started on March 21, 2016. He was obtainable as a 5★ ranked unit named "Bartz" , with a balanced type and a wood element. In his standard evolution, he becomes a 6★ ranked unit named "Adventurous Wind, Bartz" , with a balanced type and wood and light elements. In his ultimate evolution, he becomes an 7★ ranked unit named "Pixel Bartz" , with a balanced type and a wood element. His enhance material was obtainable as a 5★ ranked unit named "Bartz's Brave Blade" , with a wood element. It was obtained as a potential reward for defeating Gilgamesh. As a 5★ ranked unit, Bartz wears his standard outfit and wields his Brave Blade while emitting a wind-like flurry and being surrounded by small blue crystals. His active skill is "It's just a trick I learned from my dad" and his leader skill is "Spellblade -Dual Wield-". After being evolved to his standard evolution as a 6★ ranked unit, he dons a red cape and emits a flurry of light while being accompanied by a giant blue crystal and Boko, his chocobo. His active skill is "It's just a trick I learned from my dad" and his leader skill is "Spellblade -Dual Wield- Rapid Fire". In his ultimate evolution as a 7★ ranked unit, Pixel Bartz appears as an animated sprite version of his initial appearance. His active skill is "The wind is calling." and his leader skill is "Good Luck Charm". As a 5★ ranked unit, his enhance material appears as its standard incarnation, a red sword emitting an aura of wind. Its active skill is "It's just a trick I learned from my dad". PAD Bartz Klauser.png|No. 2770 Bartz (5★). PAD Bartz.png|No. 2771 Adventurous Wind, Bartz (6★). PAD Bartz's Brave Blade.png|No. 2793 Bartz's Brave Blade (5★). PAD Bartz3.png|No. 2793 Bartz's Brave Blade (5★). PAD Bartz2.png|Promotional artwork. Monster Strike Bartz appears as part of the Final Fantasy collaboration. MS_Cellphone_Battle.png|Bartz, Lenna, Galuf and Faris using "Monster Strike". MS Bartz.png| MS Bartz2.png| MS Bartz Ball.png| MS Bartz Ball2.png| Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Bartz appears in the Dissidia Final Fantasy collaboration event as a Rank SS Yo-kai of the Mysterious Tribe. References Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy V Category:Legends in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Category:Characters in World of Final Fantasy